gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Mario
This character is about the Mario villain Shadow Mario, if you are looking for Shadow Mario's alter-ego, go here. Shadow Mario is an evil doppelgänger of Mario. He makes his first appearance in Super Mario Sunshine as Mario's enemy; Shadow Mario shares the shape of the plumber, but is completely blue - according to the game, he is made out of Graffiti. He uses his Magic Paintbrush to spread red and yellow Graffiti and Goop across Isle Delfino, and dirties the Shine Sprites that keep the island sunny. He was seen causing havoc on Isle Delfino by some of its residents, causing them to believe that Mario was the cause of their troubles. He also kidnaps Princess Peach a few times during the game. In all of the Episode 7 levels of Super Mario Sunshine (with the exception of Corona Mountain), the player must chase Shadow Mario, squirting him with F.L.U.D.D.. It is eventually revealed at the first episode of Pinna Park that Shadow Mario is Bowser Jr., Bowser's son, and that the device he uses to vandalize the island was made by E. Gadd, F.L.U.D.D.'s creator. Episode appearances Shadow Mario on the Loose This chase takes place in Bianco Hills. Shadow Mario starts off at the entrance where he mainly runs in Windmill Village. Shadow Mario may hop up onto the buildings and swim in the water to avoid Mario. Shadow Mario can easily be taken down, if one is quick and skilled, before he even reaches Windmill Village. Shadow Mario Revisited ]]This chase takes place on Ricco Harbor. Shadow Mario starts off near the boat straight ahead. Shadow Mario will then jump up the smoke stack and head up to the area filled with narrow paths (and Bloopers). Shadow Mario tends to run around on the narrow paths attempting to confuse and trick Mario. Shadow Mario can be taken down with a well-aimed spray while chasing him on a straight narrow path. It's Shadow Mario! After Him This chase takes place on Gelato Beach. Shadow Mario starts off on the beach and will head upwards into the area with the three giant mirrors. Shadow Mario will also wall jump up onto the cliff and head up where Mario went in order to get to the Sand Bird. Shadow Mario will also slide back down and run back to the beach. Shadow Mario can be easily taken down while on the beach. Shadow Mario in the Park This chase takes place in Pinna Park. Shadow Mario starts off in the carnival area of the park. Shadow Mario mainly heads toward the ferris wheel before heading towards the entrance again. Shadow Mario will sometimes try to lure Mario into getting hit by one of the Electro Koopas roaming around on the level. Shadow Mario should be taken down near the entrance and the Electro Koopas should be dealt with first before resuming the chase with Shadow Mario. Hold it, Shadow Mario! This chase takes place in Noki Bay. Shadow Mario starts off on the rocky platforms near the beginning and heads toward the grassy cliff. Shadow Mario then continues to Side Flip and Wall Jump up the cliff until he jumps all the way back down into the water. Shadow Mario continues this pattern until he is defeated. Shadow Mario Checks In This chase takes place in Sirena Beach. Shadow Mario starts off in the lobby of Hotel Delfino and runs off upstairs. Shadow Mario will continue into different rooms and sometimes jumps back down into the lobby. Mario must be careful as some Boos will disguise themselves as Shadow Mario in an attempt to fool him. Because of this, Shadow Mario can be easily taken down in the lobby. Shadow Mario Runs Wild This final chase takes place in Pianta Village. Shadow Mario starts off in the village after Mario crosses the bridge. One notable thing about this chase that Shadow Mario leaves a trail of fire goop whenever he runs making him easy, but hazardous, to follow. Mario should keep on spraying and running in attempt to take down Shadow Mario at the same time avoiding getting burned. Other appearances ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour He makes his playable debut in ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. He is an unlockable playable character. Strangely, Bowser Jr. is also playable. It's unknown if this Shadow Mario is a separate character from Bowser Jr. or if it's someone else. He's a light character, making his shots curve to the left. His maximum shot is 275 yards. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Shadow Mario appears in this game but only as part of Bowser Jr.'s final smash: Shadow Mario Paint. Shadow Mario will strike at the screen with graffiti in the shape of an "X" and it mark is damaging. After about ten seconds, the markings will disappear and deal knockback to those in range. See also *Cosmic Mario de:Mario Morgana es:Mario Oscuro fr:Antimario nl:Shadow Mario Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Alter-egos Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Male Characters